Princesa de sal
by Painalli
Summary: Una mujer debería saber que algo anda mal con su relación cuando debe decirle a su mejor amigo que su novio no es "esa clase de hombre". / Dramione


¡Hola! Quisiera aclarar, antes de que decidan leer este fanfic, que el factor romance no vendrá enseguida ni de forma tan directa, ya que la historia está más centrada en Hermione durante la primera mitad. Eso no significa que no habrá Dramione, así que paciencia.

 **La clasificación de esta historia es M debido a: Contenido sexual. Violencia y lenguaje obsceno. Abuso sexual y psicológico.**

:

Capítulo 1.- "Casada con un muggle" 

Me sucedió unos meses después de volver a casa, cuando había terminado la universidad. Harry, Ron, Ginny y yo acudimos a un bar en Londres para celebrar que por fin me había titulado en Relaciones Internacionales. El lugar estaba tan lleno como era costumbre los viernes en la noche y Ron no dejaba de decir que tendríamos que haber ido al Callejón Diagon, donde podríamos hablar con más libertad.

— No me culpes a mi. —Le dije mientras una mesera nos servía una ronda de cervezas y para mi, una margarita.— Ginny insistió en venir aquí.

— Estamos bastante grandecitos. —Ginny se encogió de hombros, sin mostrar algún rastro de vergüenza.— Me pareció una buena idea empezar a explorar el Londres muggle para variar.

— Según me ha dicho Harry —Me reí mientras daba un sorbo a mi bebida—, has estado explorando Londres desde hace algún tiempo.

No hizo falta que Ron dijera nada para imaginar su exaltación, pero igualmente habló. Y en voz alta.

— ¿¡Que has estado haciendo qué!?

— Salir. Pasear. Divertirme. —Ginny le sonrió a su hermano mientras bebía de su cerveza y la dejaba en la mesa.— Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

Desde que había vuelto de Cambridge, dónde realicé mis estudios muggles, me di cuenta que Ginny había cogido una confianza temeraria con su familia. Siempre había tenido un carácter volcánico, pero recientemente había decidido plantarse firme frente a su hermano más difícil. Yo sabía, gracias a la correspondencia y a las llamadas a medianoche, que Ginny se había vuelto incluso más cercana a Bill que antes. Él era su mejor amigo, su protector. A veces, también era su cómplice.

Después de una breve discusión que por suerte no pasó a mayores, fuimos por la segunda ronda de alcohol y todos empezamos a relajarnos.

Harry y Ron nos hablaron de las mil maravillas que era trabajar como Auror, incluso si no llevaban en el puesto más de dos años. Sus antecedentes y su experiencia en la magia los ponía casi al nivel de los veteranos, quienes habían aprendido a aceptarlos como a un igual. Ninguno de los dos carecía de admiradores, dentro y fuera del Ministerio de Magia, pero Ron todavía no sabía como manejarlo sin que se le subiera el ego por las nubes.

Yo sospechaba, aunque decidí no decirlo, que su renuncia a integrarse al mundo muggle era que, en esa tierra desconocida, él no era un héroe icónico al que ya habían empezado a componerle baladas.

— Así que... Hermione, ¿qué pasó con ese misterioso novio del que me hablaste el verano pasado? —Me dijo Ginny con una sonrisa curiosa, mientras Harry rodaba los ojos y Ron bajaba la cabeza, fingiendo que la madera pegajosa de la mesa era interesantísima.

Aunque yo ya tenía veintitrés años y mi relación con Ron se había acabado apenas me fui a Cambridge, no pude evitar ruborizarme como una adolescente. Seguía siendo incómodo hablar de mis relaciones amorosas con mis dos mejores amigos en frente.

— Sigo con él. —Le respondí sin darle mucha importancia, pero supuse que mis amigos no se tragaron el cuento al ver como me terminaba mi trago de una sola sentada. Cuando sentí caliente la cara, se me escapó una carcajada y no pude sostenerlo más.— De acuerdo, estoy como una cabra por él.

— ¿En serio? —Harry me miró algo sorprendido.

— Sí, aunque no lo creas. —Volví a reírme.— Lo conocí hace dos años y todo ha ido viento en popa.

— Nombre. —Dijo Ron de repente, muy serio.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Harry siguió el interrogatorio.

— Edad.

— Ocupación.

— Intenciones con-

— ¡Hey! —Me sentía molesta, era verdad, pero también me daba gracia y ternura. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener a mis amigos siendo los cabezas duras que siempre habían sido.— Ya vale, que no están de servicio.

— Técnicamente siempre estamos de servicio, Herms.

Yo rodé los ojos y decidí que valía mejor acabar con eso de inmediato.

— Se llama Henry Anderson, tiene veinticinco años y es abogado.

— ¿Anderson? —Repitió Harry, pensativo, haciendo girar la botella de cerveza en su mano.— No me suena de nada. Y mira que Ron y yo conocemos a la mayoría de los abogados.

— Bueno, tal vez conozcan a todos los abogados mágicos, pero Henry es un muggle.

Si el bar no hubiese estado lleno de gente y con música por todos lados, la mesa se habría quedado en completo silencio. Todos, incluso Ginny, me miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y espanto. El hecho de que a mis amigos pudiera molestarles algo como eso me dejó abrumada y nerviosa, como quien es pillado robando de su propia cartera. Por esa razón, me puse a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Nada, nada. —Se apresuró a decir Ginny, acomodándose su perfecto cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja.— Es sólo que... Bueno, tú eres una bruja bastante involucrada en el mundo mágico. —Como si quisiera enfatizar algo importante, se inclinó hacia adelante.— Eres una activista por los derechos de los elfos.

— Vale, ya está bien. —Harry levantó las manos con una sonrisa tensa, como si tratara de relajar los ánimos aunque él mismo se sintiera estresado.— Herms sólo está saliendo con el sujeto. Tampoco a dicho que se vaya a casar con él.

La mesa volvió a quedarse en un relativo silencio y por unos instantes, no supe qué hacer. Estaba entrando en pánico. Volvía a ser esa niña de primer año que no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos a los demás. No quería sentir esa maraña de emociones en mi pecho. No frente a ellos. Así que decidí volver a reír.

— ¡Pues claro! Tampoco es para tanto.

Pude ver el momento exacto en el que Ron y Harry se relajaban y volvían a beber. La tercera y cuarta ronda llegó bastante rápido, pero nos dimos más tiempo para el quinto trago. Ron estaba tan colorado como su cabello y Harry empezaba a balbucear. Ginny, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirarme, y yo no podía ignorarla por mucho que lo intentara. No era posible olvidar su intuición animal.

Cuando la noche avanzó y todos acabamos cansados y satisfechos, pagamos la cuenta y dejamos una propina generosa. Mientras salíamos del bar, esquivando a la gente que iba entrando, reíamos y nos empujábamos suavemente.

— Definitivamente no vamos a volver en escoba. —Bromeó Harry cuando casi tropezaba en la acera. Ron maldijo por lo bajo y Ginny y yo nos reímos como tontas.— Será mejor que se vayan por chimenea. Los llevo a mi casa.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el auto de Harry, que quedaba junto al mío, lo abracé por el cuello como cualquier cosa. Sabía que él no pretendía presumir alguna clase de lujo, pero no podía pasar por alto que seguía hablando de Grimmauld Place como su orgullo más preciado. Era el primer hogar propio que tenía, su posesión más valiosa, aquella que conservaba recuerdos amargos y felices, pero siempre con la huella inamovible de Sirius.

— Debimos designar un conductor responsable. —Comenté, un poco preocupada, cuando vi que Harry se ponía al volante.

— Tranquila, le puse un hechizo al auto. —Me confesó, Ginny en voz baja y confidente. Obviamente, aquello era ilegal, pero valía más hechizar el auto que chocar en alguna avenida. Yo le sonreí y besé su mejilla en son de despedida. Sin embargo, ella aún no subía al auto. Como dudando, me tomó del brazo y me apartó del auto, mirándome con algo parecido a la preocupación.— Hermione... Lo que tienes con ese hombre... No es algo casual, ¿verdad?

Yo sabía que Ginny deseaba que fuera sincera con ella, porque jamás se habría tragado la mentira de unas horas atrás.

Me tomó varios intentos coger el valor necesario para admitir la verdad.

— Me pidió matrimonio hace unos días, Ginny. —Le dije, sacando de mi bolsillo un anillo precioso de oro y diamantes. Me di cuenta que ella trataba de parecer calmada... sin mucho éxito.— Yo realmente lo amo. —Le aseguré, buscando sus ojos.— No tenía el valor de decírselo a los muchachos.

Mi amiga parecía algo molesta, pero después de unos instantes, asintió, resignada.

— Te entiendo. Se volverían locos. —De improviso, Ginny me abrazó con fuerza, rodeandome el cuello con los brazos.— Pero no olvides que siempre nos tendrás, Hermione. Da igual con quién decidas compartir tu vida.

Cuando la abracé de vuelta y le prometí recordarlo, no pensé ni por un instante lo importante que sería esa promesa en el futuro.

:

Henry era un hombre de mundo, o al menos eso me pareció al principio. Le gustaba la política y tenía una facilidad de palabra increíble. Con él jamás se acababa la conversación. Poseía una tenacidad que yo admiraba en él, ya que se había graduado en Derecho en una escuela pública, lo que según mi pensamiento, contaba como un logro personal enorme. Para cuando yo acepté ser su esposa, él ya trabajaba para una de las firmas más importantes de la ciudad.

Me sentía cómoda con él. A salvo. Podía relajarme y dejar que las cosas fluyeran solas.

Dado que nuestra boda fue sencilla y más bien significativa, no tardé mucho en organizarla por mi cuenta. El vestido de novia fue apenas un vestido blanco de mis almacenes de ropa favorita; la recepción fue apenas una reunión con su familia y compañeros de trabajo y la ceremonia no duró más de unos minutos.

Me gustaría decir que fue el día más feliz de mi vida, pero haber ocultado la verdad a mis amigos no hizo sencillo que ellos asistieran al evento. Ron y Harry llegaron y se fueron sin siquiera decir una palabra, e incluso los Weasley parecían desconcertados por mi inesperada boda. Tan solo Ginny y Luna pudieron mitigar el dolor de sentir que nadie de mis conocidos aprobaba mi enlace con Henry.

— Es una lástima que Neville no pudiera venir. —Se lamentó Luna mientras ayudaba a quitarme el velo. El único decorativo nupcial de mi atuendo.

— Bueno, le dije que tuviera cuidado con cultivar Botones del sueño. —Rezongó Ginny mientras se quitaba los zapatos altos.— Ahora pasará en San Mungo una temporada.

Mientras Luna tarareaba una melodia que sólo ella conocía, Ginny me habló de Seamus, Dean y Parvati. De alguna forma, y me di cuenta que era algo normal, todos ellos seguían en estrecho contacto. Aunque con los años hice buenos amigos en el mundo mágico, llegando a integrarme más que en el mundo muggle, había tomado un camino muy distinto al de mis antiguos compañeros.

— ¿Podríamos ir a visitarlo? —Les pregunté de pronto, mirándome en el espejo de la habitación. Ambas me miraron, interrogantes.— A Neville. Quisiera ir a verlo.

— ¡Claro! —Ginny me mostró una enorme sonrisa.— Le vendrá bien algo de compañía mientras duerme como un tronco.

— ¿Quién duerme como un tronco? —Preguntó una voz a nuestras espaldas, desde la puerta.

Henry estaba guapísimo en el smoking negro que le habían obsequiado sus padres. Tenía el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y los zapatos tan brillantes como perlas negras. Su sonrisa era afable y relajada, pero yo sabía que sentía curiosidad.

— Un amigo mío. —Se me secó la garganta cuando él levantó una ceja, confundido. Tan rápido como una gacela, añadí:— Padece narcolepcia y queremos ir a ver que esté bien.

Mientras Luna y Ginny me miraban fijamente, yo traté de concentrarme en la risa suave de mi esposo, quien avanzó para besarme en la cabeza.

— Tú y tus amigos. Sólo no olvides que nos iremos a Hampshire una semana.

— Claro.

Cuando despedí a Henry y él se fue, Ginny cerró la puerta y se giró hacia mi, furiosa.

— Hermione Jean Granger, ¿no le has dicho a _tu esposo_ que eres una BRUJA?

Otra vez volvía a ponerme a la defensiva, y esa fue la primera vez desde el colegio que tuve una discusión a gritos con Ginny.

— ¿Te parece posible que le diga que puedo hacer explotar cosas con una varita? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Definitivamente tendría que hablarle de las maldiciones imperdonables! Estoy segura que le encantará saber cómo funciona un Crucio.

— Tú fuiste la primera en decir que casarte con un muggle no cambiaría tu vida. —Me recordó, hiriendome con la misma precisión de un bisturí.— Eres la última mujer a la que creería capaz de ocultar su propia identidad.

— No pretendo hacer eso. —La corté, tratando de recobrar un tono racional, aunque me había levantado de mi asiento frente al tocador y me había sacado el vestido por la cabeza sin ningún cuidado.— Sólo quiero que no se vuelva loco. Quiero darnos tiempo para tener una relación normal. Igual, la madre de Seamus hizo lo mismo, ¿no?

Mis argumentos sonaban tan estúpidos que hasta yo misma tuve que cerrar la boca. Ambas nos mirábamos la una a la otra, tratando de no convertir esa pelea en algo peor.

Entonces, Luna nos recordó su presencia con la misma paciencia de siempre.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

Me tomó al menos otros cinco minutos responder a esa pregunta. Hice tiempo poniéndome un conjunto cómodo para el viaje, echando algunas prendas a una maleta pequeña. Cuando hubiese terminado de atarme los cordones de los zapatos, suspiré y levanté la mirada.

— Cuando volvamos de Hampshire, lo prometo.

:

Alguien tendría que explicar, con lujo de detalles, lo difícil que era explicarle a un muggle la existencia de las brujas y los magos. A decir verdad, consideré mandar un manual al Ministerio de Magia sobre cómo tratar el tema, pero me di cuenta de que mi propio ejemplo era patético e ineficiente.

Pasé toda mi Luna de miel muriéndome de los nervios. Una parte de mi tenía miedo de cómo podría reaccionar Henry, pero otra parte se sentía emocionada. Jamás había podido contarle a mis viejos conocidos muggles lo talentosa que era y lo mucho que había aprendido de la magia. Para el mundo yo seguía siendo una mujer corriente.

Luego de disfrutar unos días al sur de Inglaterra, en una casa de campo y largos paseos por un pueblo rural, Henry y yo volvimos a Londres en un tren que llegaba a King's Cross. Habíamos decidido vivir en su casa y vender mi apartamento y guardar el dinero como fondo de ahorro. Henry tenía una preciosa casa de dos habitaciones en los suburbios, tan clásica y pintoresca como la de mis padres.

Al día siguiente de nuestra llegada, cuando el equipaje estaba deshecho y la mudanza completa, tuvimos nuestro primer desayuno juntos. Me sentí increíble al poder ordenar todo en una pequeña mesa en la cocina, tan hogareña que casi parecía sacada de una revista. Huevos, salchichas, pan tostado, frijoles, huevos cocidos y té caliente. De no ser por la repentina nostalgia, me habría puesto a bailar de la emoción.

— Incluso como recién casados, siempre madrugas más que yo. —Me saludó Henry desde la entrada, con una sonrisa perezosa en el rostro. Llevaba la pijama puesta y el cabello tan crespo como el de Harry. Eso me hizo reír.— ¿Te imaginabas tan feliz estando casada? —Me susurró al oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

— Sí, aunque en realidad me reía porque así te pareces bastante a Harry. —Le expliqué con una enorme sonrisa, la cual flaqueó cuando él se apartó de mi.

— Ah, ¿Potter? Sí, creo que sí.

Vi como Henry se sentaba a la mesa y empezaba a comer. Aunque eso me descolocó un momento, me dije que no debía ser tan quisquillosa.

— ¿No te cae bien? —Le pregunté, sentándome a su lado para empezar a comer también.

— No lo conozco, realmente. —Me dijo, encogiendose de hombros. Cuando iba a tomar su taza, frunció el ceño.— ¿Hermione? ¿Y el café?

— Ah... —Yo sabía que Henry adoraba el café, habiendo nacido en Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, no solía darle mucha importancia a si bebíamos café o té en las mañanas.— Lo siento, no compré café antes de irnos a Hampshire. Tendré que ir hoy de compras.

— Tranquila. —Me dijo, haciendo una pausa para tomar mi mano y besarme el dorso. Eso me hizo sonrojar.— Es nuestro primer día en nuestro hogar. Habrá que adaptarnos.

Me gustaba cómo sonaba eso, porque siempre se me dio bien adaptarme. Amaba aprender e investigar nuevas formas de hacer las cosas, especialmente si lo consideraba un reto.

La mañana fue tan amena que no me atreví a tocar el tema de la magia. Henry estaba relajado y muy atento conmigo, e incluso cuando tuvo que volver al trabajo, no dejó de besarme.

Un día perfecto como ese no sólo era común en la vida de los recién casados, sino que solían repetirse con frecuencia. Pasaban las semanas e incluso los meses de inmensa felicidad y armonía marital, lo que me impedía decirle algo tan vital de mi vida. Me las ingeniaba para separar mi matrimonio de mis poderes, hasta el punto de que nadie me asociaría con la heroína del mundo mágico. Si acaso toqué mi varita en los primeros cinco meses, fue sólo para mantenerla bien oculta.

Pero incluso si el miedo a perder esa estabilidad me hizo perder gran parte de mi identidad como bruja, las frecuentes visitas de Ginny me ayudaron a admitir la verdad ante mi esposo.

— Soy una bruja.

Y esas fueron las palabras detonantes para una vida de constante estrés.


End file.
